


The Question

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You have a hard time saying the words, but it is time.





	The Question

“How could you cheat on me, Seth? You know what? Fuck you!”

He signals his company to sit back down, yet the young blonde is ghost white due to your verbal attack, “She’s here to help _me_ surprise **you**!” You eyeball her until he adds, slightly disappointed, “She’s a jeweler, (Y/N), and she’s helping me create a custom ring…”

You are too mortified to speak, grabbing your bag and disappearing despite his calls after you.


End file.
